


Bad Things

by multifandomlove02



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, No Sex, Reader-Insert, Shirts come off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Based on Bad Things by Machine Gun KellyNails scratchin' my back tattEyes closed while you scream outAnd you keep me in with those hipsWhile my teeth sink in those lipsWhile your body's giving me lifeAnd you suffocate in my kiss





	Bad Things

Your POV 

“Alec.” I moan, struggling with getting his shirt off. 

He presses one last kiss on my neck, pulling off his shirt. My hands quickly exploring the new territory. Stopping at the waistband of his jeans, I play with it. Looking at him from under my eyelashes, his eyes dark with lust. I tug him forward, bodies pressed tight against each other. 

I move my hands upwards, to his neck. Our lips finding the others, the kiss feverish. Alec’s hands go to the back of my thighs, effortlessly picking me up. My legs wrapping around his waist. 

I break away from the kiss, our breathing heavy. I rest my forehead against his. His cheeks slightly flushed, a smile on his face, his eyes darker than normal. 

Taking him by surprise, I start to kiss his neck. Sucking lightly at the skin there. Watching as the red marks quickly fade. I go to kiss the other side of his neck, when I feel my back hit Alec’s bed. 

Alec stands up, chest moving up and down quickly. He tugs his belt out of the loops on his jeans. Throwing it in a corner of the room. I sit up slightly, removing my shirt, tossing it. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” He groans, moving so he hovers over me.   
I grin, nipping at his jawline. “I could say the same.”   
He readjusts, pressing a small kiss to my neck. I move my head to the side, giving him more room. Alec kisses up the column of my throat, moving to my jawline then lips. Brushing our lips together. 

His name leaves my lips in a breathless whisper. Our hips grinding together. My nails scratch his back, he shivers when they go over his one rune that’s there. 

Alec covers my mouth when I go to moan again. “I hate to say it but, you have to be quiet.”   
I lift my hips, a loud groan falls from his lips. His hand dropping to the space by my head. “I thought I was suppose to be the loud one.”   
He moves his hand to my leg, hooking it around his hip. Then, doing the same to the other leg. “If I remeber right, I wasn’t the one who got us thrown out of a motel.”   
I grin up at him, “Alec, do we really want to go there?”   
“Not at the moment.” 

He leans down capturing my lips in a bruising kiss. He bites my bottom lip, the skin breaking slightly. I whimper, into his mouth, clutching at his back. 

“Alec.”


End file.
